hwbmfandomcom-20200213-history
Iapetus
| title = Executive Director of Memorial Foundation Existential Research (formerly); Celestial Mechanics Division Lead | image = Iapetus.jpg | caption1 = Defy gravity. | gender = Male | pronouns = He/him | height = | generation = ? | ship = Roncevaux Terra | division_lead = Celestial Mechanics | game = Heaven Will Be Mine }}Iapetus is a secondary character in Heaven Will Be Mine, and is the division lead of Celestial Mechanics. Personality Iapetus is very formal and critical, and even snarky when it comes to dealing with Saturn's antics. He is extremely confident in his actions and is described by Nix as "always smiling." Background Iapetus is responsible for benching Saturn from test piloting duties, prompting Saturn's exposing and eventual theft of the Interloper Prototype String of Pearls project. Saturn despises him with a burning passion. He was opposed to the development of Ship-Selves, feeling that conflict and communication involving bodies is too vulgar. That being said, his Ship-Self is the Ronceveaux Terra. Iapetus's Letter As the game progresses, the player is shown a sequence of letters from various entities representing the three factions, detailing their perspective of the state of the world leading up to the onset of the war in space. Iapetus's letter, dated January 2, 1980, reads: January 2nd, 1980. That’s when they blew up the Lagrange Colony. It was a real shame. It was a green, wet, and very peaceful place. And now it’s a very cold, green, wet, and very unsettling place. It’s where we did a lot of legitimately incredible things, like create sustainable Tidal Reactors, new Culture, experiment with human bodies and human development, manufacture self-sufficient alter egos for space exploration, and did everything other than successfully combat the unknowable Existential Threat. Earth and the Memorial Foundation surface considers that a failure, but in truth, they’re just not trying hard enough. Through gravity, humans decide what is real and what is not. Humans cannot make whatever they imagine come true. Through imagining, humans chart out what is true. They invent, with human effort, what exists. If an Existential Threat doesn’t exist, we just have to make one—but of course it doesn’t work like that. Nothing could be more difficult than creating something alien. Our only reference points are human, so the idea of something alien is unimaginable, because we cannot imagine outside of those terms. There’s a certain degree of misunderstanding needed for humans to successfully classify something as alien. But before they blew it up, we got very close. —Iapetus, Executive Director, Memorial Foundation Existential Research Trivia *In Iapetus's email to Saturn regarding her "Apparent Promotion," Saturn's alert status for the message reads "This Message May Be Sent By The Biggest Asshole In Space," and the weight status reads "Unbearable." *According to a Tweet posted on the Worst Girls Games Twitter, Iapetus's face is "obscured due to a corresponding lack of enthusiasm on the team’s part for seeing his face." While initially conceptualized to be "smarmy and rakish," his face was ultimately censored so as to "take no chances on him accidentally appearing hot, to anyone." References Terminal Interface Logs See Saturn's page for terminal interface logs with Iapetus. Endings See Saturn's page for ending terminal interface logs with Iapetus. Category:Characters Category:A to Z